We're In Heaven
by Wiggidy Wack
Summary: Ginny is having a miserable time at the Masquerade Yule ball at Hogwarts in her 6th year. Who is this handsome stranger that makes her dull night…magical? 1 shot song-fic


We're in Heaven

By: Mo

Summary: Ginny is having a miserable time at the Masquerade Yule ball at Hogwarts in her 6th year. Who is this handsome stranger that makes her dull night…magical? *1 shot song-fic*

Disclaimer: The song used in this fic is called Heaven just in case any of ya peeps out there wanted to know………Be sure to read Jijoki's song fic of this song too!

Ginny sighed glumly as she fell back on her bed, her red curly hair sprawled lazily on her comforter.

"Another dance…without a date," she thought sourly to herself. Even Neville got a date with Luna Lovegood. That made Ginny feel even more like a failure. She sat up from her bed and straightened out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Like that will do any good, it's not like I'm dancing with anyone."

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

we're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're In Heaven

"Come on Ginny! You're going to be late!" Lavender Brown hollered shrilly up from the common room.

"Ugh, fine I'm coming," Ginny then scurried to the mirror and checked on her make-up. She was quite proud actually, even though she was going stag. Ginny had scrimped and saved to buy her green dress, which was pleasantly low cut but not as low as some girls like to dress. Her curly hair was down with a white lily in her hair, it didn't take her that long to do her hair since it was already naturally curly. Her high-heels barely made her reach the height of 5'2 since her last growth spurt was when she was 12 since Fred and George put some Grow-No-More powder in her drink for an experiment that they hadn't bothered to tell her about.

Ginny quickly grabbed her mask which covered her nose up but the green color of her mask enhanced her light green eyes. Once she felt satisfied she quickly hurried into the common room to join her fellow classmates.

Oh thinking about our younger years

there was only you and me

we were young and wild and free

Now nothing can take you away from me

we've been down that road before

but that's over now

you keep me coming back for more

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Ginny couldn't help but gasp at the decorations. The ceiling glittered magically as though the stars above seemed a little closer to Earth just for the occasion of the ball. The only light came from the stars and a many candles giving the room a romantic look.

Ginny began walking around the perimeter of the room, trying to guess who was who behind the mask. The only people she was able to recognize was Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hermione wasn't that hard to recognize because of her trademark bushy hair. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Ron's hand hold Hermione's. 

10 minutes went by and still no one asked her to dance. Ginny glanced around the room and saw Harry sitting by himself next to the punch bowl. 

"Hey maybe he'll dance with me," she thought happily to herself. She quickly walked over towards Harry and served herself some punch.

"Hi Harry," she said meekly. Poor Ginny, she still couldn't let go of her infatuation of the-boy-who-lived.

"Oh, hullo Ginny," he said unenthusiastically as he slumped farther into his chair. Ginny took a quick sip of her punch and sat down next to him, a bead of sweat from nervousness dripped down her neck.

"So uh Harry….do you want to dance?" she asked quickly.

"Uh ok Ginny," he said almost reluctantly as he lead a giddy Ginny onto the dance floor. A fast song came on and it seemed that Harry made that as an excuse to keep on bumping into Cho Chang by "accident."

"UGH! He keeps on doing that! Stupid Cho Chang," Ginny muttered angrily under her breath quickly as Harry came closer to her.

"Oh uh Ginny, I'm getting tired so I'm gonna sit down for awhile, is that alright with you?" Harry asked quickly as he watched Cho sit down at the table behind Ginny's back.

Ginny gritted her teeth, "Yeah sure Harry, go ahead."

"Ok see ya later Ginny." Harry quickly ran over to the vacant chair next to Cho and started to talk animatedly with her. Ginny felt her eyes sting with tears but refused to cry.

"I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry….I'm….oh damn I am crying," Ginny thought to herself as the tears cascaded down her face sat back in her chair by the punch bowl. No one around her even noticed because of the mask covering her face except one fair-haired Slytherin…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Baby you're all that i want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

we're I heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're In Heaven

We're in heaven"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Another dance….with Pansy Pug Parkinson," Draco grumbled to himself as Pansy snuggled up to him.

"Oh Drakey, aren't the stars so beautiful. Why, they're almost as beautiful as me!"

"Ugh I wouldn't go that far, you leech," Draco said quickly under his breath.

"What did you say Drakey?" Pansy asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Uh I need a drink, excuse me," Draco quickly pried Pansy's hands off of him and hastily made his way to the punch bowl. Draco never really liked the Hogwarts dances even though his parents made sure that he received the finest dancing classes which he despised, he rarely danced. He sneered at the thought of the dancing lessons with Madam Trump who ,in Draco's opinion, danced like a possessed gorilla.

Draco served himself some punch but stopped when he heard someone begin to sniffle pitifully a few feet away. His eyes widened as they rested on a small girl, with tears glistening down her face, which made her face even more radiant though he could only see half of it because of her mask. For probably the first time in his life, he felt his usual cold heart soften as he made his way towards the depressed girl and sat down next to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now nothing can change what you mean to me

there's a lot that I can say

but just hold me now

cause our love will light the way 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny gave out a small strangled squeak as a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw two beautiful gray eyes staring down at her in concern, his fine blonde hair and fine handsome aristocratic features were enhanced in the candlelight

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Ginny gave a small nervous hiccup in her reply then became extremely interested in a piece of gum that was stuck to the floor.

He smirked, "I guess not," he quickly pulled a hankie out of his sleeve and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she dabbed her eyes with the hankie. Another one of those bloody awkward silences followed after he sat down.

"So……are you enjoying the dance?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

Draco scoffed, "Not really. I don't think I've ever enjoyed these dances. Never enjoyed dancing after my parents made me have a stupid git as a dancing instructor." 

"Yah, me neither, though I have never had dancing lessons, I've always got someone stepping on my feet and whatnot from dancing," Ginny replied as her big toe began to throb in pain from when Harry stepped on her toe trying to get closer to Cho *WOW! THAT RHYMED! GO ME!* Draco chuckled as she began to rub her toes to ease the pain.

"So, what is your name?" Draco asked curiously.

She giggled, "Hey we aren't supposed to know until after the dance is over!"

"Oh, that's right, I had forgotten about that bit," Draco smirked.

Ginny looked at him oddly…. "Why does he look so familiar," she thought to herself.

Seeing as they were doing nothing Draco did, what was at least unthinkable to him anyways.

"Um, wanna dance?" he asked quickly, expecting a decline from the girl next to her.

Ginny grinned, "Of course I would." Draco smiled as she stood up, seeing that his 6'3 frame over her petite figure.

She giggled nervously, "Didn't think you were that tall."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Baby you're all that i want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

we're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're In Heaven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was surprised to see that the girl he was dancing with, wasn't that bad of a dancer. They seemed perfect together in their matching rhythm as they danced. A slow song came on and everyone began clinging to their partner like glue. Ginny blushed but put her arms around Draco's neck.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I'm a really bad dancer," Ginny confessed as she looked down at the floor. Draco reached down and lifted up her chin.

"No you're not," he said softly. The contact from him made her knees began to feel like jello and she quickly lost her footing but he caught her by the waist

He chuckled lightly as she began to blush furiously from her clumsiness. She then realized that their faces were literally centimeters away from each other. He gave her an encouraging smile and brushed his lips against hers. The last song soon ended and the Great Hall was filled with light as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Since it is now midnight, you may now remove your masks and reveal yourself to your partner!" he said gleefully as he eyes twinkled mischievously.

Ginny and Draco smiled at each other as the removed their masks though little did they know what shock they would get….

"MALFOY?????" Ginny cried, completely shocked at the revealing at her dancing partner whom she had grown so fond of.

"WEASLEY????" Draco's eyes widened and he began to smirk.

"Small world, eh Weasely?" He wiggled his eyebrows down at her and leaned down to give her a deep kiss. Ginny, smiled and returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm that he has shown for her, threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm the happiest girl in Hogwarts," Ginny thought to herself as she and Draco embraced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We're in heaven

Love is all that I need

And I find it there in your heart

It isn't to hard to see 

We're in heaven

We're in heaven!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE END! *sobs* Well not really because this story is really happy! I may write a 1-shot epilogue….

Thank you Jijokii for the lyrics!

Toodles! 

Mo^.^


End file.
